


Dog Days

by New_n_nuf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Hot, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lawyers, Murder, Old Friends, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Serial Killers, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: Avery Allen grew up in a small town. When she left for law school she swore she would never return. However as fate would have it, she's back home. Time goes on and Avery finds herself obsessed with finding the man who killed her only family. Trying to get her nose in the case she runs into the Winchesters. How is it that Sam and Avery know each other? Who killed Avery's family? and is she a suspect?*Title subject to change*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	1. The New Boys in Town

Sam and Dean sat in the back corner of the red lit jazz bar, watching the patrons laugh and dance. The boys had only been in town maybe two or three hours, but that was long enough for them to understand that this was the place to find out anything they wanted to know. That fact was mainly because the Chief of police, Officer Lance, was a frequent patron of the bar and has loose lips after a few glasses of whiskey.

Dean twisted his neck and let the bone crack into place, “That drive sucked,” Dean complained.

Sam nodded, standing up and stretching his arms to the sky.

As if on cue, an older man in a tan uniform and sparkling gold badge walked in. Taking off his jacket and hat, he found himself a stool at the bar and rubbed his bald head. Sam noted the unmistakable handlebar mustache the townspeople spoke of and the worn black eyes of a man who had seen too much. Tapping the table, the officer ordered his first whisky prompting Dean to stand and the two brothers walked over to Lance.

“Excuse me,” Sam smiled towering over the slouched man

“What now,” the older man said pinching his eyes, “Can’t a man have a drink?”

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile, “sorry but we-”

“Lance!” a peppy voice called out 

Dean and Sam frowned simultaneously as Lance cursed under his breath and barked out a demand, “leave it be, woman!” he shouted, making the bar giggle.

The woman was about Sam's age maybe a little younger, with mousy brown and blonde hair that she cut to her shoulders. She wore a black turtleneck that emphasised the already voluptuous size of her breasts and high waisted tailored sharktooth dress pants. Her makeup was simple and soft highlighting her pillow lips and bright blue eyes.

She looked uncomfortably familiar and her smile itched at the back of Sams memories. Jumping into action she slipped between the brothers and Lance putting her hand on Lance’s shoulder she shook him slightly.

“Come on Lance, don't we go way back?” she said 

“Woman if you don't let me drink,” Lance warned.

“Listen all you have to do is let me get a peak at the missing persons investigation file and I’ll-” 

“Allen, that's just it,” Lance barked, “investigation! not a trial investigation! We don't need a nosey lawyer in our business. Now piss off before I arrest you for, oh hell i don't know, pissing me off or some shit,” he waved his hand

“That will never hold up in court!” Allen pouted putting her hands on her hips

“Nope, but it sure will make me feel better to see you have to take a mugshot,” Lance teased 

“Oh Ha, ha, hey Lance, your wife, Becca, know you're here? You know she’s in my aerobics class?” Allen grinned

Lance stood up putting his hat on his head, “fuck you,” he said with absolutly no malace.

“Careful chief you drive home like that you might want a nosey lawyer,” Allen shouted after the fleeing officer.

The bar erupted into a fit of laughter, “when you gonna let that poor man rest,” someone in the crowd shouted

“When I’m dead,” Allen teased at the nearby patron turning to the bar, “damn,” she growled, “he stiffed me with his tab,” she sighed seeing the bill next to his whiskey, “that old man always has something up his sleeve,”

“Hey!” Dean barked making Allen look over at the men she cut off.

It was her bright eyed stare that finally made Sam's mind click, “Allen?” Sam asked, “hold on, as in Avery Allen?”

Avery blinked up at the younger brother and a blush swept her face, “S-Sam? As in Stanford Sam Winchester?” 

Sam smiled and shrugged, “yeah,”

Avery wrapped her arms around Sam's neck pulling him down into a warm hug, “what on earth are you doing here!?” she said stepping back and looking over to Dean.

Dean, who looked thoroughly confused, held up his badge, “investigating and you just ran off our lead,”

“FBI?” Avery asked looking up at Sam, “always wondered what happened to you after….”

Sam tensed and forced a smile, “yeah I uh, chose a different path after Jess”

“woah , wait you two went to school together?” Dean asked

Avery smiled and offered her hand out to Dean, “Avery Allen, yeah we were in a lot of classes together,”

“Dean,” Dean answered taking her hand in a firm grip, only to be surprised when she gave it back to him.

“Dean?” Avery asked, “as in big brother? You two are partners?” 

Dean smiled knowing Sam had talked about him in college. Sam nodded and Avery put her hands on her hips, “so you’re here because of the missing people huh?” she asked

“Yeah you know anything?” Sam asked

“Nothing Lance can't tell you,” Avery said in a hushed tone, “besides I don't talk in bars about things like this,”

“You just ran off Officer Lance wanting to talk about it!” Dean protested

Avery giggled, “I said I don't talk about it, if someone tells me something though-” she shrugged

Dean's jaw went slack, she totally twisted her words to work for her. Sam had been good at that in fights with dad, but he never used it on Dean. Avery checked her golden, diamond-studded watch and tisked at the time.

“Well, I didn't get anything out of tonight,” Avery sighed before looking at Sam, “I'm sure we’ll run into each other again during your stay. It was nice to see you, Sam, and you, Dean,” she added with a sweet smile, “If you get a second, my office is just down the road. Maybe we can do lunch?”

“Ye-yeah” Sam stuttered shoving his hand into his green jacket pocket

Avery and the boys walked out of the bar to see Lance setting on his car hood eyeing the three of them.

“See you later, Lance” Avery said as she unlocked her door and slipped into her car.

“I hope not!” Lance barked as she drove off out to the parking lot.

Looking over at Sam and Dean, Lance barked again, “what the hell is it you two are after anyway? You're not from around here,”

“Uh no-” Sam said while he and Dean flashed their badges, “FBI, just thought we could talk,”

“Damn,” Lance said shaking his head, “well, come by my office tomorrow. Not out here. The streets have ears you know. Small town people talk,” he explained, “and word of advice-” Lanced pushed himself up from the hood of his cruiser, “Don't get messed up with that girl, she can and will rip you a new two bed two bath double wide asshole, if you let her,” Lance said

Dean snorted at his southern hyperbole and thanked him before watching the officer drive off into the night.

“So you know her?” Dean asked

“Yeah,” Sam said, “she was good friends with Jess,” 

Dean nodded, not wanting to push the sensitive topic further, he headed for the car, “well maybe she’ll be at least some help,” Dean said plopping himself into the drivers side of Baby.

Sam joined his brother, “yeah maybe”


	2. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and posted 2 chapters at the same time.... I got excited about getting a story out that i kinda actually like... anyway enjoy!

Sam and Dean rolled to a halt in front of the eggwhite and green police department. It had a small sign near the Road surrounded by pinwheels that represented each body found. A family stuck a fresh blue one into the ground. Sam and Dean lowered their eyes from the scene as the older mother started to scream and beg for her baby to come back. 

Exiting the car, the boys walked up the brick lined stairs into the dimly lit police station. The lobby looked more like a DMV with hard waiting chairs in rows. To the left was a bathroom and straight ahead was a bulletproof glass wall and a countertop with receptionist on the other side flipping through a magazine.

Dean tapped on the gas with his middle finger knuckle earning the attention of the man reading. He was thin with thick frame glasses that he peeked over to see the boys holding up their badge.

"We're here to see Chief Lance" Dean said curtly.

The boy scratched his neck and buzzed a red button unlocking the door to their right temporarily.  
Dean snatched the door open to enter a room filled with cheap cubicles for different officers.

"He's to the left in that office," the boy said pointing towards the back.

Sam thanked him and followed his brother to the office knocking roughly on the door. Lance, still slightly disheveled and nursing a hangover opened the door and grumbled something to himself.

"Pardon the mess," Lance said stepping to the side so Sam and Dean could enter.

There wasn't much to his office. A few chairs pulled from the waiting room and a large desk covered in papers and an empty McDonald's bag.

"So" lance said pressing and running his fingers into his mustache while he closed the door, "tell me whatcha got and I'll fill in the good stuff" he sighed plopping into his office chair.

Sam pulled a small notepad from his chest pocket and flipped through the pages "we know 15 bodies have been found incomplete around the area-" 

"16" Lance interrupted "found her this morning under the bridge off old town Rd"

Sam corrected himself by clearing his throat "16" he continued, "killings have been taken place over three weeks. We know the killer doesn't take the same body part. So it's not a jack the ripper thing,"

Sam tucked away his notepad and shrugged "what else?"

"Welp that's mostly it'' Lance admitted, "though we do have two suspects,"

Dean perked up leaning in to listen with intent.

"Guy named Crutz. His wife was the first to go missing," Lance started "but not the 1st body found. He never reported the missing girl. We arrested him under suspicion but Ms. Allen got him free. Which brings us to our next suspect... Avery Allen"

Sam's jaw went rigged, "because she got him set free?" He asked almost rudely

"Nope" Lance said twisting his stiff neck "it’s because she's too involved, in cases like this the killer often wants to be close to the police. Ya know? Help em out however they can. Well Allen has had her nose in this the second she heard about it. Granted, I don't think it's the girl. But the boys do,"

Dean glanced at his brother and marked Sam's conflicted face. Leaning in he questioned further "about Crutz," he Interrogated "he ever been into anything spooky? You know a cult or something?"

"Dunno" Lance said, "we tried interrogating the guy but then he asked for his lawyer. Plus I know nearly everyone in this town. Hell I went to Allen's ballet recitals that girls like a granddaughter to me. But Crutz is some big wig from up north only been here about 2 years"

“Wait you knew Avery when she was little?" Sam asked, "but she's still a suspect?"

"I told you" Lance growled getting frustrated, "I don't think she did it but the other cops here do. I cant undermine my staff because I knew her her whole life!" He barked, "although they all knew her in high school... I'm not sure what happened to her to make her go so far from home for law school but she left this place fast... I'm not so sure something didn't break that girls spirit and now she's back with a fire and the boys dont like it"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked crossing his arms

"I mean some of these boys can't carry a gun because of their record. But this town is so small we need all the help we can get." Lance sighed, "that girl has her own private law firm but she also acts as prosecution from time to time" 

"So you're saying this town has secrets. And Aver- uh- ms. Allen has her nose in them?" Sam asked

Lance furrowed his brow and remained stoic. Not answering the younger brother. The air became thick and awkward while the two men stared blankly at each other.

“This town has a lot of history boy,” Lance finally said, “and Avery Allen has had her nose in it her whole life. But, the biggest reason I don't think she is involved past being nosey is because of her sister.” 

Dean frowned, “what about her sister?”

“Welp Ms. Allen,” Lance said twisting the handle on his mustache, “two years ago prosecuted a man named Bernard Mason. He liked to kill women… Avery lost the trial because of a technicality and he walked. Guy dropped off the map after that… but not before he murdered Avery's sister and niece,”

Sam and Dean shared a look of horror, “so she thinks he’s back?” Sam asked, “could he be?”

“Doubt it,” Lance said, “Avery fell into a hole after her sisters death. Poor girl nearly drank herself to death. Hell I’ve picked her up off the street crying before. I think she wants revenge, or justice. But these murders are different than a slasher.”

Dean hummed curiously "can we see the bodies?" He requested 

Lance nodded and stood up escorting them out of his office and to the back of the department. Towards a cold silver door labeled morgue at the end of a long tile hallway. Sam felt goosebumps when the icy air from the suddenly opened door hit his neck.

Lance wasted no time with chit chat and started pulling bodies from their holes in the wall laying them all out in a grim reminder of the world's evil.

"Jasmine Band 22 found after being missing for 13 days" Lance said "missing her eyes"  
Dean held back a gag and stepped towards an older woman body "Mrs. Crutz missing her legs. Missing 2 months officially but only reported in the last week." 

The list continued of girls and their missing parts; ears, hands, fingers, arms, feet... Dean particularly took note of one girl who was only missing one foot and still bore her red heel on her remaining foot.

It wasn't long after that before the boys thanked Lance for his cooperation and left the department. The boys shook their heads as they descended the concrete steps from the building to the parking lot.

"Well that was freaking freaky" Dean said before Sam grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him around the corner of the building.

"Dude what the-"

Sam shushed him and pointed. Avery stood leaning against the wall on her phone. She wore her tweed jacket and a long white dress with black pumps. She talked into her phone with a low professional tone.

"What is she doing here?" Dean whispered to Sam as they tucked behind a corner.

"Dunno," Sam said twisting around the corner. Nearly screaming the boys jumped when Avery stood just under Sam's nose.

Her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow cocked she tapped her foot on the ground "you spying on me?" She asked with a tone that managed to both frighten them and make it sound like a joke.

"N-no, we uh-"

"Wanted to know who was lurking" Dean jumped in saving his fumbling brother

"Hm" Avery smiled and dropped her arms, "well I was going to go talk to Lance about the new girl they found, but if you just left-"

"How about we get lunch!" Dean barked

"Yeah!" Sam joined, "come on we'll drive you" 

"Uh-" Avery smiled "wow, you really wanna talk to me huh?" She teased, "you know Sam if you missed me that bad you could have came to my office. Oh and I'll drive myself" she added flashing the lights on her white Mercedes.

Dean snickered at his brother's red face when she walked away. Her hips swinging with each step. 

"Dude, you gotta tell me you got with her in college yeah?" Dean poked while they walked to the car 

"No" sam stuttered, "I mean I tried but-"

"Woah rejected huh?" Dean said distastefully 

"Do you boys know where the big Dixie is?" Avery shouted opening her car door, "off of Walton near the red roof hotel?"

Dean beamed with excitement, the second they checked into the neighboring hotel he wanted some key lime pie from the restaurant. Sam however had managed to puppy dog pout his way into feeding them green shit. Sam nodded and shot his brother a bitch face before slipping into the leather of the carseat.

Dean let out a single hearty laugh and brought the engine to life with a flick of the0 key. Sam raked his fingers through his hair and watches as Avery whips her car out of the parking lot.

"So she really rejected you?" Dean asked backing the car up and following her lead.

"I asked her to coffee and she said no. It's fine because I got with Jess anyway" sam barked getting frustrated  
Dean left it alone after Sam mentioned Jess and let the soft hum of the radio fill the car air the rest of the way.

It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like forever to Dean, having to set next to Sam's bouncing legs the whole time. 

They reached the dinner next to their hotel and watched as Avery parked her car while talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crutz but I can't tonight," she said waving to the boys while she shut her car door and locked it, "Mr. Crutz- I" she sighed "I have to go I have another client" she said hanging up the phone after a swift thank you.

"Bad day to be a lawyer?" Dean teased with a crooked grin.

"Bad day to be girl without a Friday night date" she said back with a roll of her eyes, "he's a harmless guy but he's an ambitiously horny one" she chuckled.

Sam clenched his fist for a second before offering out his hand towards the diner "shall we?" He asked  
Avery nodded and followed the boys in the dinner thanking sam when he got the door for her.

"Ms. Allen!" A sweet southern girl shouted from behind the hostess desk, "I sure have missed you in here!"

"Hey pumpkin" Avery beamed, "mind if we bother you for some chow?"

"Please sweetheart" the pretty blonde said looking at dean like a hungry shark, "bringing men in here like that means you eat free" she winked

Avery giggled at Pumpkin while she gathered menus and trotted them over to a booth in the far left corner.

The red leather was ripped but matched the picnic style table top and cow salt and pepper shakers.

Avery slid into the side facing the door and watched the gigantic men fumble into the small booth. Pumpkin handed them menus and then took their drink orders before heading back to the front of the restaurant to great more guests.

"I know its like 12:30 but you guys won't judge me for eating a bacon pancakes right?" Avery smiled with a small blush

"Bacon pancakes?" Dean perked up, "that sounds awesome! Make it two!"

Avery laughed into the menu at Dean's outburst, "oh and pumpkin wasn't kidding Dean, she definitely thinks you're hot"

"Eh good taste" Dean teased 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't miss the blush on Avery's face. He wandered who her crimson cheeks were for and felt a twinge of irritation thinking it could be for Dean.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Avery asked shutting the menu and sliding it to the edge of the table.

Dean did the same dropping his grin into a more serious face,"we just wanted to know what you know. If you have anything Lance didn't tell us"

"Well" Avery paused and waited for pumpkin to gather the menus, "two bacon pancake meals! And-" avery gestured to Sam

"Uh I'll take a Cesar salad and a side of fries" Sam blushed handing the waitress his menu

Pumpkin brushed her arm down Dean's bicep, "you want anything on the side darling?" She winked

"Pumpkin if you don't stop that I'll tell him WHY we all call you pumpkin" Avery smiled

"You were more fun before law school" pumpkin huffed walking away with a hard click of her heels.

"Wait how did she-"

"Sorry detective" Avery put her finger to her plump lips and winked.

Sam chuckled, "about what we said-"

"Well Sam to answer your question I would have to know what Lance already told you," Avery sipped her water  
"so in order for me to answer you I'm going to need to know what you know first"

"Ah nice try" Sam said with a smirk, "you first"

Avery sighed and sat her cup down looking out the window, "I really don't know a lot. Lance wont let me close to this one,''

"This one?" Dean asked, "you've been able to help before?"

Avery looked back at the boys and nodded "small town," she said, "I work privately yes, but I also get pulled to act as a prosecution attorney. Typically when it's the police against a criminal they want their lawyers pretty involved" Avery explained, "but he wont even let talk in his general direction,"  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks and shrugged making Avery frown.

"Do you know why he won't-"

"Because he's to butt hurt about letting Mason go!" Avery barked standing up she slammed her hand on the table, "he and his dogs are running around barking squirrels when the real killer is still hiding in the shadows!" Tears filled her eyes.

"Bad time?" Pumpkin said with an arms full of food.

The restaurant had gone quite listening in on Avery's outburst. Avery blushed and sat down looking at her thumbs under the table twiddle. Pumpkin sat the food down while Sam and Dean thanked her quietly.

Pumpkin turned to the silent restaurant "mind your own damn business and let the woman have her moment!" She hissed making Avery smile

The bustle of conversation returned and avery lifted her head "sorry" she said softly, "that's probably why I'm not allowed to help"

Dean slathered his pancakes in syrup and shoveled the food into his mouth. Sam gave her a soft smile "why don't you tell us why you think its Mason? I mean hasn't he been gone for two years?"

"Yeah," Dean said with cheeks full of food, "and wasn't he just a slasher?"

"No," Avery said with a sigh as she followed Dean's lead, "Mason was arrested for the murder of 3 girls but he confessed to the murder of 7," avery explained cutting into her soggy flapjacks, "he got off trial because he claimed he was never read his rights and couldn't legally confess because he was unaware of the 4th amendment"

"How did they prove he wasn't aware though?" Sam asked cutting into his salad

"Body cameras, the cops in this town are required to have them. Turns out they did forget to read him his rights. Now no judge, jury, or state attorney is going to let a suspected murder leave but... he refused to ask for more time for his case so his right to a speedy was running up. His confession was tossed and never allowed to be shown in court," Avery sighed, "but he said something odd on the stand... I asked him about his restraining orders against him for stalking. He told me he admired parts of women and then refused to say anything else. The case was tossed because we didn't have enough evidence"  
"They painted you guys into a corner," sam said washing his salad down with his water. 

"He was let go," Dean said "what happened after that?" 

Avery shifted in her chair and pushed her half eaten meal away from here, "Mason killed my sister and my niece," she said softly, "but he left a note, that said-" avery covered her mouth with her hand as water brimmed on her lower lashes, "it said 'she had nearly perfect shoulders' Julia my sister had a small tattoo most people didn't know about... on her shoulder"

Dean nearly gagged, "and he just disappeared for 2 years?" He asked

Avery shrugged, "it's just odd that he would be so specific about parts of women and then talk about Julia's shoulder... and then all the missing girls are missing body parts..."

"You think he only slashed up the ones he found flaws in?" Sam asked

Avery nodded and wiped the tears from her face blowing her nose into a napkin she regained some of her composure.

"Hey" dean said putting his warm hand over hers on the table "I'm sorry we made you talk about that"

Avery smiled "I'm okay, stronger than I look" she sighed, "listen i have to get going i have a meeting, where are boys staying?"

Sam trusted his thumb behind him towards the red roof hotel, "there"

"Ew" avery said with a dull tone "that place has been shut down three times for mold and rats" she gagged, "why don't you boys stay at my place? Really food and mold free" she shrugged, "promise I won't go snooping into your detective shit" 

Dean chuckled and looked at sam with a shrug, "what do you-"

"Sounds nice!" Sam said perhaps to excited.

Avery grinned and giggled "great!" She smiled, "okay well uh, what's your number I'll text you my address and the gate code" she said handing her phone to Sam

Dean watched them act like teenagers. Sam's leg bounced again as he typed his name and number into her phone and handed it back to her. Avery typed out her address and sent it to him.

"Got it" sam smiled

"I keep a spare key under my welcome mat just go In whenever you like" Avery smiled sliding out of the booth she told them goodbye and paid for their tickets up front.

"Wow, that was hard to watch" Dean teased, "what are you 12?" 

"Shut up" Sam said watching his brother switch over to the other side of the booth

"So what do you think?" Dean asked "mason, crutz, or Avery?" 

Sam sighed "I don't think Avery is in on it, she really looked upset. I've never seen her act like that"

"It might be easier if we knew what we were looking for. You know at first I was thinking werewolf" Dean said crossing his arms, "but that's not what those bodies would look like if it was a wolf"

"Yeah and a winddingo doesn't fit either" Sam said with a huff, "it seems more intelligent"

"Like a demon?" Dean asked, "or a witch?"

"Start looking for hex bags or sulfur?" Sam said, "we know Avery will be out for a while, so let's start with her house,"

Dean nodded and they slipped from their booth heading up to the cashier desk where pumpkin leaned against the counter. Dean grinned "maybe we'll keep that hotel room just in case"

"Now who's 12" sam teased pulling out his wallet.

Pumpkin sat up and bit her lip at Dean "your pretty little lawyer paid the tab" she smiled handing dean a napkin with her number on it, "here you go," she winked. 

Dean smirked and took the napkin before thanking her and the two brothers left the restaurant, "damn this town is the best" Dean grinned 

Sam shook his head and the boys got into the car driving to the next parking lot to gather their things into the backseat and take off to the next door lot.


	3. Witch Hunt

As Dean suggested he left the hotel room open for him later. Sam protested and rolled his eyes the whole time, but in the end Dean got to keep it. Pulling up directions Sam navigated the brothers to Avery's Address. It was in a gated community named pinnacle, as in the pinnacle of life. Dean and Sam felt small as they drove past security after punching in the code and found large houses towering like castles lining the streets with perfectly trimmed laws.

“How much do lawyers make?” Dean asked

“Depends on the lawyer, apparently Avery makes a lot,” Sam said as the twisted down the winding roads sculpted with trees and cut bushes. Finally they reached a small cul-da-sack with a sweet cottage like home resting between two larger homes.

“That’s her,” Sam said pointing at the cottages

It had red siding and a white pillar wrap around porch. The front yard had a small garden of different edible plants like cilantro and parsley and even some catnip that attracted local strays. 

Dean shot Sam a look as they parked in the loop of the cul de sac, “dude, this place looks like a witch bungalow,” he said

“We don't know that!” Sam barked getting out of the car

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car picking up their bags, “dude look,” Dean pointed at the catnip where a small silver bowl rest and white cat was crunching on the dry food, “she freaking probably has a hoard of cats in there,”

“Dude shut up!” Sam said getting slightly annoyed, “we don't even know if she is a witch. We don't even know if she’s involved at all!”

“Yeah okay,” Dean rolled his eyes, “I think you're thinking with the wrong head,”

“Fuckign ew,” Sam said lifting up the “wipe your paws mat’ in front of the black wooden and glass door.

A small key rested under the mat just like she said. Picking it up Sam sat his things down and entered the home. A rush of warm air that smelled like apple cinnamon filled the boys nose. The front door opened into a small entryway hall with a small cubby topped with pillows rested for shoes on the left and staircase on the right.

Sam entered and took off his shoes pushing them into an open slot before shucking off his jacket and handing it next to a round hanging mirror that rested on the wall between two hooked shelves.

“Wow,” Dean mused, “this place smells amazing,” he said following his brothers lead.

The two left their things by the door and walked further into the house passing the stairs for now. The hall turned into an open concept living room and kitchen with a small dining room tucked away from the living room. The furniture looked immaculately clean and almost brand new while remaining expertly designed. The room was filled with soft light from the large windows lining the back of the house and dining room.

“Oh shit,” Dean said eyeing the kitchens granite countertops, “dude it smells so good because she made pie!” 

Sam smiled and put on a funny voice, “she probably has a hoard of cats” he teased

“Shut up,” Dean blushed, “come on lets go over this place look for hex bags,”


	4. A Gift

Avery parked her car in the back of the brick office building that her firm resided in. The office was smaller and only she worked there with her security who was on her honeymoon in cancun at the moment. However, what it lacked in size it made up for in location, being in the corner of the downtown square a big hubbub of town and where the farmers market took place meant she almost always had a revolving door of clients arguing over tent space.

Waving her FOB key over the back automated lock she entered a long hallway and walked from the back parking lot to the front door. Unlocking it Avery turned to her office door. It was a forest green with the top halve sowcasign ehr name and creditales etched into the glass.  
Entering the lobby Avery flicked the lights to life and put up a sign on the reception desk say to just come into her office when you need assistance.

Walking past the antique desk Avery opened her office door and propped it open with a door stop so people could see her if they need her. Her office was quaint with two plush chairs for clients and a lumbar support office chair for her resting behind a large mahogany desk with a dent in the side from when she tried to be “handy” and managed to drop a hammer on the ground and bounce it into her desk. Still she was orud she was able to hang a large canvas photo of her and her sister, even at the cost of a dented desk.

Avery smiled at the photo and sat her purse down on her desk, “Ms. Allen” a gravelly voice said 

Avery shouted and spun around clutching her heart, “Mr. Crutz!” she gasped, “you startled me!”

“I can see that,” he smiled.

Braden Crutz, or crooked Crutz, is Avery Allens client and has been for the past 2 years since he moved into her small little town. He was all the town talked about, and still is what the town talks about. He brought in a lot of economy to the town by having his CEO friends move in and build the neighborhood both he and she lived in. 

He was also, very handsome. In fact he looked a lot like the dad from the TV show “The Nanny” with a strong jawline and flowing black hair with a grey stripe. Always dressed to impress and stood very tall. In fact he matched Sams height easily.

Sam plopped on the couch, it felt like it took forever to look over the bottom half of her house, and then they had to put it all back as if it was never touched. Dean rolled his shoulders, “well nothing up here, and no basement or shed in the back to keep with shit, next stop upstairs,”

Sam groaned as he got up from the couch and followed Dean back into the hallway and up the stairs.

The upstairs had three large bedrooms with walk in closets. However, only one had a master bathroom while the other two shared a jack and jill bathroom between the two. Dean rolled up his sleeves and headed towards the master bedroom.

“Whoa!” Sam barked grabbing the back of Deans shirt, “no way am I letting you snoop through Avery's panty drawer!” Sam teased, “you can take one of the others,”

Dean frowned and then grinned evilly, “is that because YOU want to look at her panty drawer?”

“What! No!” Sam blushed

“Well we have to look everywhere Sammy!” Dean said pulling his shirt free, “if it makes you feel better, we can look together,”

“i - you- fine” Sam submitted ignoring the growing heat in face he pushed past his brother and entered Avery's room.

The room had a large bed topped with a grey plush comforter and an abundant amount of decorative pillows. To the far corner rest a vanity with some makeup tousled over the top. Dean opened her closet door to find a large walk in organised by types of clothing and accessories.

“Wow she really is a tidy girl,” Dean said walking into the closet and looking under everything he could. Sam stayed back and admired a photo on Avery's nightstand, when she graduated from stanford. A few other familiar faces were in the picture. His heart broke thinking about how close he was to being in this photo. In this photo with Jess.

That was another reason everything was so strange, Avery was Jess’s friend. And true he had been attracted to her and is attracted to her, he wondered if it would be odd for her if he tried again. Then again, he also felt guilty about flirting with her knowing he would have to leave her behind without a word.

Dean wasn't a fool, he could read his brother like the back of his hand. He understood Sams conflicting emotions which is why he has gone easy on the teasing.

Sighing Sam went back to work searching the upstairs with his brother.

…  
That ought to do it” Avery said tucking the 5th contract into a folder in a binder, '' I'll go over the revisions we talked about and retype up a new proposal for your investors. It should be done by Wednessday”

“Perfect!” Crutz said offering his hand out to help Avery stand.

Avery smiled and took his hand letting him escort her out of her office. Locking the doors she sighed and thought about dinner knowing the company that waits for her at home.

The walk to the car was a quiet one as Avery locked everything down and sighed to herself.

“You look deep in thought,” Crutz said, “I hope it's not because you are plagued by my contracts, if you need more days Avery i don't mind,”

“No, I am okay,” she smiled, “I was thinking about dinner to tell you the truth,”

Cruz smilled, “my offer for dinner at my place still stands,” his cheshire grin stretched across his lips.

“Like I said Mr. Crutz, I don't think it would be very professional if we uh partook of outside activities aside from a business lunch in public,” she smiled walking past his car.

In truth, although he paid good and was pretty, Avery didn't really like Crutz enough to date him. In fact she didn't trust him at all. His wife died and here he is… that and when Avery walked past his car she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the red heel hidden under his car seat. Of course he was after nearly everything that walked in a skirt.

Slipping into her car she didn't miss the angry look Crutz gave her when she waved goodbye to him and drove off towards her home.

“I know we need to go over my new investors contracts today Ms. Allen but,” Crutz handed Avery a box wrapped in parchment paper and topped with a thin red ribbon.

“Oh-” Avery held up her hands, “I really can't accept-”

“Take it,” Crutz said with a soft sternness to his voice.

Avery blushed and took the package opening it on her desk she smiled at the round saucer, “you got me a cat dish?” she chuckled picking it up and admiring the pink and black paw prints on the side.

“You said you fed the stray cats, I was thinking now you can feed more,” he grinned

Aver sat the bowl down in the box and blushed up at the man, “thank you Mr. Crutz, from both me and the cats” she giggled walking around her desk and setting down into the chair, “now i hate to be that guy, but you do pay me by the hour so let's look at those contracts huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> English is hard and I am not the best at it. Please be kind! if you like it let me know!


End file.
